Overload
by contagiousTrain
Summary: Sollux and Eridan met up at a party a year ago and clicked, now accidentally running into each other in college, Eridan is determined to make Sollux remember the night he claims to not remember. He learns that maybe it wasn't just the drinks that made Sollux forget his short-term crush. Terrible summary. Rating may go up.


Chapter One

You're name is Eridan Ampora and you have no fucking clue why you decided to come to this party with your sister. Well, half-sister if you want to go into detail. Feferi told you that it would be fine coming to this party and that you might 'efin' make new friends. Ha. Not one person here has looked at you and _not _rolled their eyes or make a snarky remark. Nonetheless, you continue to stand in the corner that you've claimed for the night, trying to get someone to talk to you by making eye contact with them. You smile at a few of the guys that dance by, but most of them flip you off and then go back to grinding (who you hope is) their girlfriend.

"Eridan! Get your butt over here and dance!" Fef calls to you from across the room, but you know what, you don't feel like moving. And even though you are in desperate need of a conversation (even if it's just with your sister), you don't feel like moving from this corner that now smells like your laundry detergent. Your sister tugs her jean skirt down as she makes her way over to you, a frown filling her expression. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"I'm not feelin' up to it." You shrug and try to smile at your sister. She smiles back and walks away, her hips swaying to the beat of the song. When you two were in junior high, you thought that you had a crush on her. Yeah, you guys were related, but only partly. Maybe she would still want to be with you. No; she didn't. You eventually got over the rejection, but never how beautiful she was with her tan skin and dark ringlets that fell around her waist. Lots of boys bugged you in freshman year for being so close and not 'tapping that'. Whatever; you got over her and are now close as ever.

"Exthuthe me," an annoying voice with a lisp brings you back to reality and you look at the boy standing in front of you. He's wearing a yellow and black stripped sweater that makes him look like a bee. You snicker and offer your hand to the boy. "What are you laughing at?"

"You're shirt." You offer the truth, but immediately change it as the boy glares, "looks cool. W-where did ya get't?"

"GAP was having a thale. I thought it would matcth my thoeth. I'm Thollucth, by the way," Thollucth reaches for your hand and shakes it rather roughly. His breath reeks of alcohol and you don't get a chance to look at his shoes because-well, it looks like he lost them. You let go of his hand and smile, this one less forced than the one before. Thollucth is a cutie.

"Name's Eridan. Nice to meet'cha." You think about offering him a drink, but decide against it. He looks drunk enough. His eyes widen and he turns around, smiling at Fef who managed to sneak up on you, even though you're facing her direction. Feferi smiles back and then looks at you, a giggle escaping her lips, along with an "I see you met Sollux."

You stare at her for a moment, and then laugh ridiculously loud. You forgot to keep Sollux's lisp in mind! You were downloading his name as 'Thollucth', not 'Sollux'. Fef and Sollux stare at you as though you've completely lost your mind and you explain to them you're misunderstanding. Feferi laughs along with you and Sollux pouts.

"That'th mean, Eri!" Sollux shouts, swatting your arm and once again, pouting. You smile and wrap your arms around his head, pretending to use his shoulders as an arm-rest and chuckling at his protests. "Eri! Pleathe thtop!"

"It seems my couch is talkin', Fef. W-what should I do?" You smile at Sollux's reaction and then push him back as he pretends to bite you. "Sol! Cut it out!"

The night turns into day and as people start to clear out, you move to the couch and plop down. Sollux sits down on your left side and Fef your right. You throw your arms around their shoulders and pull them in for a hug. "That w-was fun, huh?" You hiccup as you speak, feeling Feferi wince at the amount of alcohol you've consumed.

"Y-yep," Sollux yawns. You two made for fast friends. Fef left you two alone for most of the time, and he never left you. He lasted through the long, boring conversation. Fef stands and places her hands on her hips in a very commanding/adult way.

"Eridan, we have school tomorrow. You don't want to miss the second-to-last week of school do you? You're almost free for college." Fef grabs your wrist and drapes your arm over her shoulder, you're very drunk. You wave a nonchalant good bye and stumble out of the apartment, clinging to your half-sister. Feferi laughs as she leads you to the parking lot and as you turn to head to the car, she 'tsk's and maneuvers your feet into the opposite direction. "We're going to have to walk. I can't say that I didn't have a solo cup, too."

"W-w-what do ya mearn, Fef? You drunk nothin'." You laugh as you hear how screwed you're going to be tomorrow coming from your voice. You know you're going to have a killer headache and most likely fail your test. Oh, shit! You have a test! And Mr. Vantas probably won't be happy with your hang over; he'll probably give one of his famous lectures. Maybe you can work at a deal with his younger brother and have Karkat soften him up (in his own little Karkat way).

"I had a cup of cola and ale with Meenah."

"Meehan? Ya mean tha' lady w-wi' the hur?" You slur your words, hoping that Fef can still understand and answer your question.

"She's related to us. I was talking to her last night and we planned to meet up next week," Fef smiles and then her eyes pop. "You have to come with us! What day are you meeting up with Sol?"

Your face falls, he never told you what day, he just said 'next week'. You frown and tell Fef your dilemma. She laughs and hugs you, "Well, we're meeting up with her on Thursday."

"I gotta go ta' the 'qurium, though. Ev-very day. Try ta' find Thollucth." You squirm in Feferi's arms, wanting her to release you from her hug so you could return to the apartment and try to catch up with Sollux. Your sister holds on to you tightly and walks you home, ignoring you when you start to beg and cry. When you get home, you collapse on your bed and hug your pillow, falling asleep, the thought of Sollux still on your mind.

~*One year Later*~

You're name is Sollux Captor and you're headed from your first day of college. Most of your classes are for computers and technology; you're even in advanced calculus! There's a problem with your schedule, though. You've got an art class. A few days ago you called the university's office to check with your schedule, and they said it was right! Apparently your graphic design and animations class was full for this semester so they changed it to a class that teaches most of the same skills.

"Sthupid teacherth," you mumble, trying to find your way to the school's art building. You have two classes today, and one of them is that art class you're being forced to take. You know you can just drop out, you're smart enough to find a good full-time job without ever having to go to college, but you _want _to do this. You want to prove to yourself that you're smart enough.

Growing up, you always had all of your friends and teachers going on about how smart you were, but you never really felt like you were that smart. Your father used to say that college is the testing point of smartness; that those who fail college were never meant to have a good life.

You find the art building at look at it in awe. It's built with brass beams and stained glass. There's a mural on the odd wall that's not made from window and inside seems to be crowded with students; men and women just like you. Okay, maybe they're less nerdy. You find your way through the doors and into the wave of people rushing to get to their class. These student's are all here for the morning classes (they're most popular) and you can't seem to find one that will stop and help you find your way to your assigned class room for today. See, the school's got a weird schedule that has some classes change rooms depending n day or week. None of your other classes have to do that, another down side to being transferred to art.

You decide to find your class the old fashioned way and look at the room numbers as you stroll down the hall. Finally, after three minutes, you find your class with a sigh of relief. You turn the handle and open the door, peaking in to look at your peers for this semester. You scan the room and bite back a laugh; most of these kids are hipsters and geeks dressed in bright colours. You, of course, are wearing what you always do to impress people (not like you want to impress the people in this class- you're just looking to pass art and pretend you never had to take it- you're going to try to impress the professor for your next class), you're wearing a black and yellow striped sweater that match your shoes. Well, matched your shoes, you lost the first pair of shoes at a party about a year ago.

You sit in a desk at the very back and set down your laptop and notebook. The supply list for this class also said that you'll need a sketchbook, but you honestly don't know what kind to get. You open your computer and connect with the university's Wi-Fi, waiting for the professor to arrive.

A good half hour later, the professor walks in; he's a tall thin man with light blonde hair and a pair of aviators resting on his nose. What? You pull up the chart you made on your computer and chuckle. The teachers name is Allie Makrel; Mrs. Makrel. This was not a _miss_. You quickly raise your hand.

"Sup?" He ignores you and your question and shoves his hands into his pocket as he walks over to the teacher's desk. "I'm Dave Strider. You're teach was in a car accident and apparently I'm one of her best students. Please stand for attendance."

Everybody stands and waits to sit down as he calls their name. You smile when you're the last one standing, maybe you don't have to be in this class. If you're not on their list, they can't make you stay here. Sadly, you're just the last on the list. "Sollux Captor."

You're about to sit down when one of the other students jumps up, shouting your name. It's a boy with a purple streak in his dirty blonde hair and wide, blue eyes. He seems familiar.

"Do I know you?" You ask, he frowns at your response and makes his way over to where you stand in the room. He's wearing a pair of purple skinny jeans and a blue and purple scarf. Maybe this was just some hipster that wanted to make friends with you? You hope so, you can't imagine taking to this boy ever without making fun of him or insulting his style. At least not while sober. Maybe you met him at one of the few parties you went to in high school? He smiles at you and you can't help but respond with, "Fuck of, princess."

**A/N: In case you're confused, Eridan went with Fef to see Meenah and missed the day of the week that Sollux was at the aquarium and never saw him until now. See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
